Hogwarts Madness
by icedrop12
Summary: Gryffindor and Slytherin start fighting again. Finally fed up with the fist fights and "misfired" curses McGonagall does something that Hogwarts has never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

"How dare you show your ugly little ferret face in here, Malfoy! I can't believe you could be so insensitive and conceited! She wanted you to answer her later!" she yelled. Hermione Granger was now standing in the great hall on top of one of the Gryffindor benches yelling at Draco Malfoy, after seeing him rather brutally reject Daphne Greengrass' love confession. She didn't know why she was defending the girl but she wanted to yell at somebody and this was a good excuse. Well an excuse anyway.

"Oh really, for the smartest witch of our age, you really are quite dumb aren't you? And you really shouldn't lie to yourself." He smirked in reply. Draco Malfoy was now standing on the Slytherin table next to the Gryffindor's. Showing off his well-muscled torso after explaining exactly why he was God's gift to girls everywhere and he was too good to keep to one woman.

"What are you on about now?" Hermione was now on even ground as she had crossed the aisle and stepped up onto the Slytherin table in between a bowl of mashed potatoes and roast turkey platter, leaving less than a foot of space between the irritating wizard and her.

"First," He counted on his fingers "You know very well that I can be insensitive. I mean exactly when was I sensitive to you about your dirty blood issue. Second, I'm not being conceited; I truly_ am_ too good to be only for one girl. And third, my face is not ugly, nor does it resemble a ferret's in any way, shape or form." He held up his three fingers in Hermione's face looking quite smug.

"Well, if you look from this angle…" she trailed off with a smile as she received a glare from the blond.

Blaise Zabini, the blond's best friend, decided to speak up from his seat at the bench "It's a nice view from this angle. Do I see lace?" In her fury, Hermione had forgotten that she was wearing a skirt and was standing above and directly in front of the leering boy, giving him a prefect view of her panties under her skirt.

Hermione shrieked and jumped from the table. Leaving a remarkable shoe-shaped mark on Zabini's face and a bleeding nose on her way to the floor and then out the Great Hall doors.

"Lace? Really? What colour were they?" Draco asked before he could stop himself. The question shocked everyone in the Great Hall. As everyone stared at the blond boy, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, Zabini managed to collect himself, despite the blood now dripping from his nose.

"Green!"

All eyes were on the dark boy at that moment then collectively turned to the Great Hall doors where a stunned Hermione stood with wide eyes. She ran to her table grabbed her forgotten bag and spun on Draco, who was now starting to get down from the table, and Blaise, still sitting on his bench. With all the strength she could muster her bag collided with the side of Zabini's face, throwing him into the unsteady Malfoy, (now crouching on the table with one foot on the ground between the bench and the table) sending both of them to the floor in a groaning heap of limbs. Not looking to see the damage done to the two boys Hermione sprinted from the room with tears of embarrassment stinging her eyes.

**AN: This is my first fanfic ever so please help me out. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews keep them coming**

**btw : I don't own anything and I'm Canadian so if I add a "u" when there normally isn't that's why.**

After the war the pureblood craze went down but never disappeared, it was simply quieter. The rest of the wizarding population seemed to have developed a sort of contempt for the pureblood families and they returned the favour.

In Hogwarts, the students in Hermione's year were invited to return and complete their education. Harry and Ron had declined the offer in favour of beginning their auror training immediately but Hermione decided to return to Hogwarts to make sure she had all of the classes she could ever use in a ministry job and graciously accepted the honour of Head Girl. Without Harry and Ron, she soon became close friends with Ginny. Hermione and Ron had tried dating after the war, but soon realized that they were better as friends, and even if they had worked out better, neither of them was in the right state of mind to be exploring a new relationship, when so many other friendships had just been abruptly and brutally torn by death.

With the end of the war people had to readjust to the fact that they didn't have to hide anymore and that there wasn't a murderous, psychopathic overlord out to get them. This adjustment left almost everybody on edge.

Hermione was one of the worst. After spending most of her 'seventh year' living in a tent in the countryside with two, less than content boys, always fearing being found, facing death numerous times; the sudden change of pace left her bored and grumpy. She was always looking for a fight, trying to make something happen rather than going through the motions of school. It felt wrong to just pick up where they left off before the war climaxed last year. It felt like nothing was accomplished if nothing changed and that so many people had given their lives for nothing.

With this added tension, the house rivalries were out of control. Brooms had been sabotaged before Quidditch games, food fights were making their first appearances, and George (who continued the business in loving memory of Fred) was making millions in their joke shop. There was even a rumour that a few Gryffindor's had stink-bombed the Slytherin common room. But if any Slytherin were asked, they would scoff at the possibility that they had endured such humiliation. (Although the dungeons did forsake the usual smell of mould for something rather strange and unpleasant for two weeks)

* * *

><p>Hermione had hidden herself in the Library for five hours after the dinner incident, making it look like she was busy with a Potions essay. As Head Girl she had to share the head's common room with the Head Boy, who happened to be none other than the infuriating bouncing ferret. She had found a table in the farthest reached of the bookshelves in hopes of passing the time until the ferret was sure to be in bed so she could sneak in without having to face him. Unfortunately, she was getting tired. Her head had just fallen into her latest text book among the pile she had been reading when a certain blond head poked around the corner of the aisle.<p>

Draco couldn't believe his luck. The chance for revenge on Hermione Granger, given to him on a silver platter, and all he had to do was get rid the giggling Hufflepuff girl standing behind him. Although the girl was rather luscious in body her technique in using it was lacking so he wasn't too upset at the loss of the snog session. Besides the possibilities of the torture he could put the Granger girl through were all too tempting. With the ease of experience Draco dismissed the Hufflepuff with a promise of another time and turned to his prey.

It took him a whole five minutes of staring at her sleeping form to come to a decision on how to completely humiliate her. It was then that Zabini's words came to him and he found that he had to see the truth of the green lace panties. He didn't know why but something about the Golden Girl wearing green lacy knickers was just too funny. He was surprise to find that instead of getting a quick peek and a picture by gently lifting Granger's skirt while she was sleeping, he got a full flash of them when Hermione woke to find a blond head right next to hers and jumped a foot in the air sending her sprawling on the floor with her skirt flipped up.

They stared at each other for a moment then Hermione realized Draco wasn't looking at her face and she felt an unusually cold draft across her thighs. It was then that she shrieked and tried to cover herself and Draco finally tore his eyes away.

Draco managed to plaster a smirk on his face and hold it long enough for Hermione to struggle to her feet and give him the most disgusted look she could muster. Draco was impressed by the venom in her stare, though he'd never admit it. If looks could kill he'd be nothing more than a scorch mark on the floor.

"So Granger, who are you trying to impress with those knickers. A little bit too Slytherin for you aren't they? Unless you purposely showed Zabini at dinner earlier, you weren't trying to go for him were you? Or was it Goyle? He was on the other side of the table." Draco sneered. His voice was dripping with contempt.

Hermione couldn't hide the shudder of revulsion at the image that he had brought to mind. "I'm afraid you'll find that I, unlike some people, have standards, Malfoy. Oh and these standards are a bit higher than having the right genitalia. How many girls have you shagged? Actually, how many boys have you shagged? Oh wait, I just remembered, I don't care. I will be staying in the Gryffindor Dorms tonight so don't wait up," she finished with a terrifying smile that promised worlds of pain to any who dared oppose her.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'll be seeing you at breakfast I'm sure. The rest of the school will want to see what will happen when you see it. Let's not disappoint," Draco of course ignored the threat portrayed in her eyes knowing she could do nothing with her wand buried under her texted books as it always was, while Draco's new wand was in a convenient pocket of his robes waiting to defend its master.

Hermione huffed and set to work cleaning up her books and finding all her belongings in the pile while she tried to think of what the boy was talking about. She however wouldn't give him the satisfaction of asking. She knew he was probably just trying to get a rise out of her.

Draco didn't like being ignored. Since that was what Hermione was essentially doing, Draco muttered a quick "_Levi corpus_" and let her hang upside down by her ankle until the jinx wore off, as it would in ten minutes. He used the spell to take magical pictures of the girl with her knickers showing now that she was hanging upside-down and strutted back the heads' dorm with Hermione's indignant cries following him and a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

McGonagall was furious. Finding Hermione unconscious in the library was the last straw. Apparently she had been held aloft by a _levi corpus_ spell and when she was released she had fallen and hit her head against the table nearby. Mrs. Pince the librarian had found the girl laying on the floor in the back of the Library with blood dried where it had dripped down her face from a cut just above her eyebrow.

When McGonagall heard that it was the head boy that had caused the girl's unfortunate fall she almost ripped her hair out. The heads were supposed to set an example for the rest of the students and they were the ones that were causing the most problems. Minerva had to do something and the portrait of Professor Dumbledore was throwing ideas at her faster than those semi-automatic muggle paintball guns. Wait… muggle paintball guns. Where did that come from? Oh yeah! That was number 23 on the list of things that Dumbledore was spewing. Hmm maybe the guns could be a good idea.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in the hospital wing suffering from the worst headache she could ever remember. She slowly sat up, aware of her pounding head. She looked around and almost fell over the edge of her bed when she saw who was sleeping in the chair next to her. (Although it could have been the head rush) The platinum blond hair could only belong to one person in Hogwarts but he couldn't possibly be visiting <em>her<em>.

Apparently Hermione had made a noise because Draco's eyes fluttered open. He took two seconds to take in where he was then he was up and walking for the infirmary doors. He only paused at the sound of the Head Girl's stutter.

"Um… ah… Malfoy? Why were you… er… sitting there?" Hermione couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. She could only imagine all the horrors he could have exacted in the time she was unconscious. How long was she unconscious? "Malfoy, how long was I out? Where is Madam Pomfrey? What happened? And again, why were you sitting with me?

The blond irritation turned slowly with a smirk plastered to face. "Granger, no matter how much you want to, you don't have to know everything. But, for your information it is 5:00 in the afternoon. You're in here because you managed to knock yourself out when my charm dropped you, and Madam Pomfrey left to find some food. Speaking of food I am going to get my dinner. Good bye, I'll tell Madam Pomfrey you're awake," he turned to leave but was again stopped by Hermione's voice.

"You still didn't answer why you were here in the first place," Hermione wasn't distracted that easily, even in her fuzzy state of mind.

"Staying here got me out of classes for the whole day. I just said I felt guilty and wanted to make sure you were okay. I can't believe the old bag let me stay," Malfoy's reply was a normal snide remark that was to be expected. But Hermione could almost hear an uncertainty in his voice. She was about to ask but he was gone. Hermione just pushed it to the back of her mind and wrote it off as her imagination.

Five minutes later Madam Pomfrey appeared at the door and did a quick diagnosis. Two more minutes and Hermione was ready to leave the hospital wing armed with painkillers for her head and a warning not to do anything extreme. But Madam Pomfrey stopped her with a seemingly harmless comment.

"I didn't know you were dating Mr. Malfoy. You seem like an odd couple,"

Hermione gaped at the aging nurse. "What are you talking about? What gave you that idea? We can barely talk to each other without fighting."

"Oh… But the boy seemed so worried the guilt on his face almost brought a tear to my eye. But then again whenever it looked like you were about to wake up his face would change, like he was putting on a mask. It was really quite strange to watch. Oh now I'm rambling again. Have a good evening and make sure you get lots of rest," Madam Pomfrey bustled back to her office to finish up her reports, leaving Hermione staring after her.

'The old bat's gone mad if she thinks Malfoy could care about anything other than his looks.' Hermione thought. She turned to the door but then she realised what the nurse had said.

"EVENING! Damn and there was that potions essay due today. Wait, Malfoy even said it's 5:00. Why didn't I realize that earlier?" Hermione was so focused on all of the work she had missed, she didn't realise the grey eyes watching her as she reached the Great Hall and found a seat next to Ginny.

**AN: I doubt I will be updating within the next couple of days (exams and all that) but thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco wasn't sure why he kept looking at the doors to the Great Hall. He had arrived 10 minutes before and gone straight to Madam Pomfrey at the head table to tell her of Hermione's change in consciousness. Now he sat at the Slytherin table with his back to the wall between Blaise Zabini and a clingy Pansy Parkinson with Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode across the table. Draco found himself staring at the slightly open Great Hall doors while he pushed his broccoli around on his plate. Wait… broccoli? "I don't even like broccoli! Why is there broccoli on my plate?"

Draco's question caused Pansy to pause in her fawning over him and look at him quizzically. "What are you talking about? You're the one who dumped half the bowl onto your plate. Draco, are you sure you're okay? You were in the hospital wing all day from a migraine. You seem so distant. Hey, maybe I can help you relax after dinner…"

"No, Pansy I am not going to snog you in a broom closet. Don't bother asking that was a one-time thing and it is not happening again." Draco's interruption was enough to give her the message and she proceeded to pout like a spoiled child.

"Hey Draco, you alright you seem a bit off. I don't remember you ever having a migraine before." Blaise tried to get the conversation away from their slutty friend.

"Maybe my sudden migraines were caused by nosy friends," Draco snarky reply caught Blaise's attention and curiosity.

"Okay, message received Mr. PMS. Two seconds ago you were gazing at the doors then all of a sudden you're flipping out about broccoli! What are you waiting for anyways?" the Italian certainly got the message that something was wrong with Draco, and Blaise wanted to know what could have gotten him so bothered that he skipped an entire day to sit in the hospital wing. The place was so boring.

Draco was about to reply with a snappy comment about Zabini getting the wrong message but it was then that Hermione appeared. Draco's eyes followed her as she made her way through the doors of the Great Hall and to a seat next to the Weaslette. The red-headed girl was immediately talking to her, probably asking where she had been all day and what was with the bandage on her head.

Stupid girl, she didn't even notice the fliers floating around the great hall among the candles. In about thirty seconds the little pieces of paper were going to make themselves known. The fliers had been floating near the roof since early that morning, rigged to fall when a certain someone crossed the threshold of the Great Hall. Hermione had unwittingly triggered the two-minute countdown to her social death. At least he hoped that one thousand copies of a picture of her, hanging upside-down with her lacy, green panties showing, would be enough to humiliate the girl and keep the rest of the Hogwarts students laughing until graduation.

Hermione was trying to figure out what Malfoy had been talking about, but so far nothing had happened that could be taken as a prank from him. She had confided in Ginny that the boy had sat with her in the Hospital Wing and what he had said the night before about the rest of the school wanting to see something; then she asked if anything had happened while she was out.

Ginny simply gawked at her with her mouth open wide. "What?" Hermione was sure the girls jaw had popped out of it socket because her friend sat there for about thirty seconds staring at her friend before she spoke.

"Draco pureblood, arrogant, git, Malfoy sat next to you in the infirmary all day? Why didn't you tell me you were getting along? When did he tell you?" the overexcited girl was practically bouncing in her seat.

"What are you talking about? When did he tell me what? Didn't I just tell you he's the one that sent me to the infirmary? Getting along my ass! He's probably worse than he ever was." Hermione glanced to the Slytherin table and immediately found silver eyes staring directly back at her. Ginny followed Hermione's eyes when her friend didn't turn back. Hermione was shocked to be caught looking for him but then she realized the corners of his mouth tipped up in a smug little grin. What was he thinking about?

Then, time was up. The fliers from the ceiling came to life. They flew down among the students to be caught and read. Hermione was caught by surprise when an image of herself nearly flattened her nose. She grabbed it from her face and saw a picture of herself, hanging upside-down and swaying slightly with her bright green lacy knickers showing for all to see. Her expression was one of shock and irritation and her hair hung just above the table she had been working at. The caption at the bottom of the picture was written in bold green lettering and screamed at her.

"**GRYFFINDOR BOOKWORM WITH SOME INNER SLYTHERIN?**"

Hermione saw red. A silent mantra repeated itself in her mind "DRACO MALFOY MUST DIE!" She stood and slowly made her way to the smug irritation that irked her to no end.

As he watched her approach his grin faded a little. He thought she would run out of the Great Hall in tears, like last night. Unfortunately, she decided that revenge was in order and it was going to happen now. She had focused all her frustration on him. She was angry and she had her wand in her hand. She meant business. Draco reached into his robes to get his wand but when he couldn't find it, he remembered Madam Pomfrey's condition for him to stay in the infirmary. He had left his wand in the nurse's office. That little miscalculation about her reaction was going to cause him a lot of pain.

Draco evaluated his situation. He was about to be attacked by a crazy she-devil. The teachers were too pre-occupied with trying to control the fliers still whizzing about the room and dealing with crying first-years that had somehow gotten paper cuts to notice his impending doom. He didn't have his wand and therefore, he had no way to defend himself. He was the enraged witch's only target and he had somehow gotten himself cornered while he was backing away from the pure hatred in the mudblood's eyes. He was going to die.

Her sneer at his revelation of hopelessness was horrifying when added to the slightly psychotic glint in her eyes. Especially with the murderous intent rolling off of the, seemingly good girl, in waves. Draco was going to leave the Great Hall in a body bag, he was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco wanted to scream but he knew he would sound like a five-year-old girl and his pride prevented him from embarrassing himself in any way. The humiliation that Granger was going to put him through was plenty enough without a girlish squeal on his part adding to it.

Speaking of the she-devil, the demon in question was approaching him with eyes so evil he swore he saw a glimpse of Hell. The sheer evil in her sneer was bordering on insanity and Draco almost wet himself. Voldemort could have taken lessons from the girl on how to incapacitate an enemy with complete terror. Hell, her stare was nearly as potent as the basilisk. She wasn't just going to kill him; she was going to make him suffer until death was a comfort not a punishment. Then he was upside down hanging by his ankles.

"What's it like being held by a _levicorpus_? I don't quite remember. It might have something to do with the concussion you gave me." Hermione's voice was eerily calm, almost joking and light-hearted but the undertones of madness were still present.

"I-It's a little embarrassing, d-d-do you w-want to l-l-let me d-down?" Draco was surprised at his own stutter. Malfoys didn't stutter. What was she doing to him? He could barely contain the liquid that would have soaked the crotch of his pants. He was terrified of the witch in front of him.

"Ok," Hermione grinned then an intense pain exploded through his head as it connected with the floor and he was hanging again by his ankles. She had dropped him then picked him up again before his body could crumple on the floor so just his head had hit the ground. Draco fought to stay conscious but the blackness was starting to cloud his vision. Something wet splashed his face and he was awake again and tasted pumpkin juice.

"Oh no, you don't Malfoy. I want to awake for this." Hermione's Slytherin worthy sneer greeted him when he opened his eyes.

"I could throw any number of curses and jinxes at you but let's do this the muggle way. After all I _am _just a worthless mudblood, right? Just be thankful you aren't hanging by your boxers from a flagpole. Or does the ferret wear tighty whiteys?" Then a bowl of mashed potatoes was shoved into his face. Have you ever had mashed potatoes up your nose? Let's just say it isn't the most comfortable place it could be. But Malfoy knew that the girl was just getting started.

Once Draco had managed to spit most of the potatoes out and shake them out of his eyes, he felt something rather strange. Hermione tugged his shirt out of his pants where they had been tucked in, and then proceeded to run her hands over his abs then his chest as it was reveal by his falling shirt. Next, a thick, hot liquid spilled down his stomach and chest and the 'innocent' girl rubbed it in.

"I've heard that gravy can make your skin really soft, or was that ketchup. I can't remember. Well then to be safe we'll just use both." Again her voice was eerily calm. He gasped (though he had to be careful not to inhale the potatoes still in his nose) and whimpered when the cold paste made contact with his skin, after the almost scalding gravy the sudden change in temperature hurt. Hermione had grabbed a squeeze bottle of the paste and squirted it directly into his belly button and let it drip up his abdomen to his chest then again she rubbed it all over his stomach and chest.

By now the rest of the Hogwarts population was starting to notice the torture that was happening in the corner of the Great Hall and stopped to stare. It really was too bad that when a teacher had gone to help the Malfoy boy escape the demoness, McGonagall had called him off. Minerva wanted an end to the fighting and if this torture didn't stop the boy she would have to implement her plan.

Draco could finally see her face when she stepped back and grinned at him. It wasn't a happy grin it was a mischievous, evil grin that resembled the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland and promised that this was only the beginning. He only realised the large serving bowl full of chocolate pudding in her hand when she stuck her finger in it and shoved the chocolaty digit in his mouth forcing him to lick it off. He watched in horror as the girl stepped up on to the table next to him with the bowl of offending pudding in one hand and grabbing a pitcher of pumpkin juice in the other.

He felt the 'devil in innocent girl clothing' grab his left pant leg and the pudding as it dripped all the way down his leg on the inside of his pants. The pudding stopped when it reached his belt and it coated everything on the way down. The cold dessert in his pants made him squirm.

"Now, now Draco did your mother not potty train you. Let's see if we can clean out your soiled pants a bit. He heard his fly unzip with a tug and then he felt a small hand grab his right pant leg and his whole body tightened up as the pitcher of frigid pumpkin juice was slowly emptied into his pants. The majority of the juice carried most of the pudding out of his pants zipper and down his gravy and ketchup covered front. While the rest simply soaked into his clothes.

Hermione stepped down from her perch on the table and admired her handiwork. He looked terrible. Hermione let out a little giggle. "Hmm… This is definitely a picture perfect moment. Don't you think so?" Draco was rather confused until he watched Hermione waltz over to Denis Creevey and pluck the ever present camera from his fingers. She then proceeded to walk in a circle around Malfoy's hanging body and take pictures every few seconds. Draco counted seven flashes.

"Hey Creevey, you don't mind if I keep your camera till I develop the photos do you?" Hermione asked with a sinister grin. The chill in her words made most of the students in the room shiver.

"Not at all!" the boy's squeak was barely audible.

"Thanks, I'll just make a couple copies then you can have it back." Hermione chirped as she turned back to her prey. Draco was still hanging from his ankles in the corner with left over from dinner all over him. His clothes stained a disgusting brown from the mixed pudding and pumpkin juice. He groaned as she turned to him the fire of righteous fury back in her eyes. 'Damn' he thought. 'Why can't this be over?' He followed her with his eyes as she sauntered back to his side.

"Well, ferret the _levicorpus_ is about to expire in about three… two… one." On 'two' she pulled her arm back as her hand folded into a fist, and on 'one' her fist rocketed forward in Draco nose with a loud crunch. As the spell released his feet his whole body followed the force of the punch to his face and he landed in a crumpled heap against the wall. He managed to right himself and sit in the corner with blood gushing from his nose. He saw a glimpse of brown curls leaving to Great Hall before the blackness of unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Keep on reviewing and I hope Hermione's revenge was enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Minerva was impressed by the Gryffindor's fury. The head girl had succeeded in simultaneously giving the boy his punishment and terrifying him to the point of discouraging any further delinquent activities. McGonagall would be surprised if the Malfoy boy even thought about trying to get even after that embarrassing display and she could only imagine what the muggleborn was going to do with the pictures she had taken.

Minerva was roused from her thoughts by Malfoy's groan. He had been brought back to consciousness by Madam Pomfrey, who had arrived at the Great Hall sometime between the gravy smearing and the pudding dumping. Unfortunately the first coherent words from the boys' lips confirmed that her plan needed to be put into action.

"I'm gonna get that mudblood if it's the last thing I do. She'll regret this." his muttering montage of all the things he was going to do to get even went on and on until he could no longer be heard as he left the Great Hall.

Luckily it was Thursday and McGonagall only needed Friday and the weekend to prepare the staff and students. The announcement would be made at breakfast tomorrow. In the mean time she would have to call the staff meeting and make sure they understood the seriousness of their predicament and how to instruct the students.

* * *

><p>Hermione returned to the Head's dorm to find a small snowy owl on the table. She instantly recognized the bird as Harry's new owl. She grinned and untied the letter from its leg. The bird flew out the window in a flurry of feathers the moment the letter was removed from her leg, knowing her job was complete and hoping for a treat from her master.<p>

Hermione tore into the envelope, hungry for news from her friends.

_Dear Hermione_

_Sorry it took so long to write. I wanted to tell you as soon as I heard but I was too busy with my new case. Ron and I finally finished basic training and now we're working with senior aurors on real cases. We just started so all we've done is check up on some of the former death eaters on house arrest. _

_The people on house arrest only joined Voldemort because of blackmail and the imperius curse so they are, for the most part, actually nice people. I even had tea with Narcissa Malfoy! She's actually very nice. Asked a lot of questions about you, which was weird. But I had fun talking to her._

_Wow I can't believe I rambled while writing a letter._

_I think Ron is doing okay. But just in case he hasn't written to you, I'll give you an update. He is working really hard at the ministry and apparently the extra lessons you gave us to catch up with the rest of the school year we missed really paid off. He got transferred to the curse breaking section. I think he got help from Bill with studying that though. But neither of could have passed the potions part of the training without your help. THANK YOU!_

_Speaking of the Weasleys... I've been keeping in touch with Ginny but I'm still worried. Could you keep an eye on her for me?_

_Oh and keep an eye out for Malfoy. His father escaped at the end of the war and we haven't been able to track him down yet. If you hear anything, even rumours, please tell me in your next letter. And I must admit that the way Narcissa was asking about you was kind of weird. Keep your eyes and ears open for trouble but don't go looking for it. _('That's rich coming from him' Hermione thought. 'How many times did he end up in near death situations precisely because he was looking for them?')

_I'll be at Weasley's for Christmas and you're invited too so I'll see you then._

_Be safe_

_Love you_

_Harry_

Hermione was smiling but her eyes showed the twinge of pain she felt in her chest. No, she wouldn't see Harry at the Weasley's for Christmas. She wasn't going to be there.

Ever since she had found her parents but realised that the memory charm could not be reversed, Molly had taken Hermione in and made her an honorary member of her family. Mrs. Weasley even went through the trouble of adding Hermione to their odd clock in place of Fred. She was part of the family but things were still awkward between her and Ron. She didn't want to face him and she didn't want to dampen the Weasley festivities.

Thus she had decided that she would stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas Holidays. She would be lonely without Ginny and not being able to see Harry would suck but she wouldn't dampen the Holiday cheer for her new family.

Hermione realised she was falling into a self-pity party and snapped herself out of it. Her eyes caught the camera she had placed on the table in her haste to see Harry's letter. She still had her revenge to exact. After weeks of Malfoy irritating and embarrassing her she had finally snapped. They had both taken quite a few trips to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had stopped asking what happened to either of them when they showed up with various injuries and alterations to their bodies.

Five minutes later she was dancing around the Head's common room with posters of varying sizes of Malfoy hanging upside down and covered in dinner glaring at her from all sides. She had used the permanent sticking charm Sirius had used in his room on the posters so Malfoy couldn't remove them. Although she had modified the charm so they would fall off sometime in the coming summer when both she and Malfoy will have graduated and be long gone. She didn't want to cause more trouble for the elves trying to clean them off the walls.

Hermione was in the middle of skipping between the couch and the coffee table in their common room when a furious and dirty Malfoy clambered through the portrait hole. His eyes immediately widened to saucer size and the little colour in his pale face left it immediately when he looked passed her into the grey eyes of his many pictures. He nearly fainted when he realized the posters were surrounding him. They were everywhere. He counted fifteen on just one wall before he ran to the door that led to the shared bathroom and grasped at the edges trying to tear it off. When the paper refused to be separated from the wood of the door; Draco started scratching at the edges like a madman. But the paper continued to be stubborn. His wand was soon in his hand and he tried at least fifty different spells to try to cover or damage the paper in anyway. The pictures however continued to mock him in their obstinate need to remain clear and visible. (Another altercation on Hermione's part)

Hermione had crumpled to the floor laughing at the sheer horror on the blond's face. She was too busy wiping tears from her eyes and trying to regain a regular breathing pattern to notice when Malfoy rounded on her. He suddenly had colour in his cheeks as a flush of fury painted his cheekbones. She did however sense the waves of murderous intent rolling off the boy. By the time Hermione was able to collect herself enough to look up it was too late to stop the _incarcerous_ charm that tied her to the wall next to the fireplace or the _expelliarmus_ that sent her wand whizzing through the air into the boys' still pudding covered hand. She however simply grinned at the infuriated blond.

Draco was nearly too angry to realize the obviously smug expression on the girls face but the war had made him cautious. It took him a full 30 seconds to contain his rage enough speak without screaming in rage.

"What are you so happy about, Mudblood?" he snarled through gritted teeth.

"Oh it's nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Malfoy. It's just that I know something that you don't know." she singsonged last statement, taunting him with ignorance.

Her grin faintly reminded the boy of its evil twin that had made an appearance in the great hall earlier. But nothing could match the fury of that twisted sneer. But what was it that she was so smug about? She was tied to the wall, wandless, and she was completely at his mercy. There was nothing she could do to escape.

Draco's jaw dropped as he watched his powerful binding spell simply fade away right before his eyes. How the hell did she do that? His spell couldn't have been that weak. It should have held her for at least five hours. Did she master wandless magic? Why didn't he realize that early? Did she stir her coffee with her finger or her wand? He couldn't remember. But while all of these questions were running rampant through his mind Hermione had taken advantage of his shock and was slowly taking small steps towards him, careful not to snap him back to reality.

Before he noticed her proximity, he felt the wood of both his wand and hers leave his hand. His eyes shot to the bushy-haired brunette as she made a mad dash to the stairs of her room. He was after her in a half a second. He made it up to the second last step and was reaching for the door when the safety charm kicked in and turned the stairs into a slide.

He felt a sharp pain in his head and he fought for consciousness but blackness quickly took him.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait but it is the longest chapter so far. I just started the new semester and no longer have a spare period. (OK so theses are just stupid excuses) Hopefully I'll be able to get more writing done at home. Thanks for the reviews and continued support. Keep it up. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione sat on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest, staring at the door for a whole thirty seconds. The problem was that she wasn't hearing or seeing what she expected. Draco hadn't flown through the door, eyes blazing and demanding the safe return of his wand. Nor did she hear him swearing or screaming in frustration or him sneaking around outside setting muggle traps or Weasley products. All she heard was her own quick but steady breathing.

She slowly and quietly unfolded herself and crept to the door. Her wand gripped in her hand poised to defend herself or attack anything Malfoy could throw through her door. She put her ear to the worn wood but couldn't hear anything. She started counting to ten just to make sure. Just as she got to seven she heard a groan that seemed to be coming from down the stairs and in the common room. Was that a groan of pain? It sounded kind of drowsy.

She opened the door slowly and searched the staircase for any traps but only found a thin trail of what looked like blood on the steps. Worry bloomed in her chest as another groan drifted up the winding stairs. Hermione was down the steps in an instant.

The first thing she saw was Malfoy lying on the floor on his side with blood staining the carpet beneath his head.

The next thing she knew, she was kneeling beside him and slowly turning his head to see the injury on the right side of his forehead. A small gash had been torn just below his hairline and a lump was already forming. He must have slipped when the stairs changed and smashed his head on the floor.

Draco groaned again as Hermione lifted his head to her lap and brought her wand to his injury. She had learned lots of healing spells during the war but the spells she needed to heal Draco's head she had memorized long before and had practised many times on Harry and Ron over the years.

The boy in her arms seemed so fragile and vulnerable with his head resting on her thighs. If Hermione ignored the blood currently drying on the side of his face, she could see how his sharp features had softened over the summer. Without the stress he had been carrying for the past three years he had managed to gain some colour in his skin and eliminated the dark circles that had hung under his eyes due to lack of sleep. She realized he was actually quite handsome without a sneer marring his face or insults spewing from his mouth.

Hermione scolded herself inwardly, cursing her momentary lapse of reason. How could she be thinking about him as anything more than a vile, arrogant jerk? Malfoy was a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach. Yeah, her thoughts hadn't changed since third year except her deep loathing had probably gotten stronger.

Draco's eyes fluttered opened and he squinted to bring them into focus. The first thing he saw was somewhat familiar deep brown eyes staring at him. The crazy curling hair framing those eyes confirmed that the eyes did in fact belong to Golden Girl know-it-all. What had caused the unfamiliarity was that those eyes weren't glaring ice at him or burning with fury. The eyes staring at him were curious and there was something in them that looked almost like worry. But surely he was mistaken. What could have happened that would make her worried. She definitely wasn't worried about him. The dull ache in his head was slowing his thoughts. The last thing he remembered was they were fighting in the Head's common room and he had her completely tied and wandless.

Once these thoughts had finished bombarding his mind he decided to take stock of his situation. He was laying on the floor with his head resting on something. Judging by Granger's position over him he assumed his head was in her lap. They were on their common room floor, at the bottom of the stairs to her bedroom.

Hermione's wand waved above his eyes and a quiet "_tergeo_" escaped her lips. A stiffness covering the side of his face he hadn't noticed vanished but the sight of her wand caught his eye. It all came rushing back.

The spell he tied her with had vanished. She had crept towards him in his shock. She stole his wand as well as her own and started running. He had jumped over the couch and almost caught her at the top of the stairs but his feet failed him as the stairs shifted into a slide. He must have hit his head in the fall and passed out. He was still dizzy and it hurt to think but the pain was slowly dulling.

He found those concerned brown eyes again and realized that his head was still resting on the mudblood's lap. Her eyes widened as she noticed the exact same thing. She gave him a quick shove and he ended up sprawled on the floor. Hermione was on her feet and up the stairs before Draco could comprehend what had happened.

Draco heard a small cough coming from the doorway. He turned to see a rather smug looking Blaise grinning at him. Blaise raised an eyebrow in a 'what do we have here' smirk and Draco could honestly say he had no idea.

Wait! The Granger girl said '_tergeo_'! She was cleaning blood it was only then that he noticed the considerable pool of blood on the carpet next to him. Draco's hand reached for his head and felt along his hairline. Although it was tender there was no lumps or breaks in the skin. Then where was the blood from? Did she heal it to that level of perfection? That's weird. Why didn't she just leave him unconscious at the bottom of her stairs? Although he had to admit that even he couldn't be _that_ heartless if the positions were reversed.

"Earth to Draco! Anyone in there?"

Draco was distracted from his thoughts by Blaise snapping his fingers in the head boy's face.

"Care to explain?" Blaise was now standing above Draco, who was spread-eagle on the floor. "On second thought this needs far more time than I currently have. McGonagall sent me to inform you that you and Granger are required in the Great Hall half an hour before breakfast tomorrow. Now, I'm off to do my rounds and will be back in an hour or so. You have that time to figure out how to explain what happened with you and Granger. Just a warning though. That hour also gives me time to think of all the dirty ways you could have ended up in that position. Be prepared. I'm off." And the boy was gone. Now all Draco had to do was come up with a perfectly logical explanation before his best friend started spreading crazy stories around.

After ten minutes of thinking Draco finally accepted that no matter what he told Blaise, he was going to die a gruesome social death in the near future.

"Note to self; stop telling Blaise the head's dorm password."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry about the wait. I couldn't think about anything to write and I had to go to play practises. I already started chapter 8 but I can't promise it will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews and staying with me. LOVE YOU GUYS!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione sat in her room curled up on her bed. What just happened? She couldn't figure out why she had healed him so completely. She could have left an ugly scar or strange lump on his head; but she had immediately healed his head to completion and perfection. The spell had never worked that well before. Maybe she had finally mastered it or her instincts kicked in and she thought of him as Harry or Ron. Wasn't there something about healing charms involving emotional responces in one of her many text books. She'd have to look that up later.

But the worst part was that Zabini had seen them. She didn't know why that bothered her so much. Rumours had never bothered her before. They always blew over quickly, but something about the fact that this rumour would probably involve her and Malfoy in compromising positions, unsettled her. She was nearly nauseous worrying about the way people might react. Neville and Ginny were her closest friends at school. What would they say? What about Harry and Ron? Would they hear about this? Ginny might write to either one of them. If it got blown way out of proportion, Rita Skeeter might even catch wind of a part of the Golden Trio hooking up with the Slytherin Prince. Her life would be officially over!

"Okay, deep breaths, Hermione. Don't flip out. You are way overreacting. Maybe Zabini won't even say anything. Maybe Malfoy told him something to distract him, or told him that the whole situation was completely innocent. I need something to distract myself. Where did that book go? No I still have that Potions essay due next week. I'll do that. Then I can go to bed and sleep without a worry in the world." Hermione kept mumbling to herself as she found her parchment and research notes she had already written.

An hour later and half of the essay done Hermione was interrupted by loud voices she couldn't understand in the common room. She recognized the voices as her dorm mate and his best friend. Hermione glanced over to her bedside table to check the time and saw Malfoy's wand exactly where she had flung it an hour before.

Hermione grabbed the piece of wood and marched down the stairs. The scene that greeted her was a red faced Malfoy that looked like he was ready to kill, glaring daggers at his friend who seemed like he was far too comfortable considering the murderous rage directed at him.

"All I'm saying is that I know you like her so you don't have to deny it anymore. I mean she is hot. Do you remember how she looked at the Yule Ball? I don't blame you for falling for her." Blaise grinned when he saw the vein in Draco's forehead start to bulge and the boy started grinding his teeth. He knew he was over doing it but it was just too much fun tormenting his best friend.

A movement off to the side caught his attention and he greeted Hermione with enthusiasm just to irritate Draco further. "Hermione, what a wonderful surprise; I needed to speak with you. McGonagall has requested your presence in the Great Hall tomorrow morning half an hour before breakfast. Don't forget. Now, I'll leave you two lovebirds on your own."

He sauntered over to the girl and muttered in her ear just loud enough that Draco could hear. "Hermione, don't be too hard on our little Draco. He's out of practice. Good night."

With that Blaise was out the portrait hole and on his way back to the dungeons for bed. He chuckled to himself as he remembered Draco's face reddening dramatically as he spoke. Yes calling Granger by her first name was the finishing touch. Draco would blow his top in five… four… three… two… one.

A scream of complete and utter outrage echoed in the hallway. Blaise had to clutch his sides and lean against a wall to keep him upright. 'Yep, irritating Draco was probably the best past time ever' Blaise thought as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and continued down the corridor.

Hermione stared at the spot the blond had just occupied. The boy had turned red, screamed in anger and promptly left the common room, exiting up his bedroom stairs.

All she had gathered from the conversation was that Blaise now thought she and Malfoy were dating, Malfoy couldn't convince him otherwise and the blond's face could turn Weasley hair red when irritated beyond belief.

Oh! And she had to get up half an hour early tomorrow morning! Excellent! She left Malfoy's wand on the table next to the chair he had designated as his own the first day of the school year, and stormed up the stairs to get ready for bed. She was soon fast asleep.

Draco unfortunately couldn't reach sleep that easily. He stormed up to his room and slammed his door shut. He immediately went to his en suite bathroom stripped and stepped into the hot shower. He needed to calm down and something about the steaming water relaxed his muscles and calmed his nerves. Blaise knew too much about him and exactly how to push his buttons.

Draco stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later and realised he still hadn't gotten his wand back from Granger. Dang it, now he couldn't dry himself nearly as easily. He wrapped his towel around his hips and wandered into the common room hoping to find the girl and get his wand back. A quick scan of the room revealed the absence of a certain brunette but also the presence of his wand on the table next to his chair. With a sigh of relief he grabbed his wand and dried himself as he cast a quick warming spell. Draco marched back to his room and fell into bed exhausted. But sleep eluded him as his mind betrayed him to imagine all of the social horrors he would face in the coming week. And he had to get up early in the morning.

**AN: Thanks for reading and staying with me I'll keep writing and McGonagall's plan will be revealed in the next chapter. Please keep reading and REVIEWING. I love you guys and girls!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I haven't written in like three years or whatever but my life can be crazy. Fine, I'll be honest. I started writing the next chapter and ended up deleting it all by accident and I was too lazy to start again. Sorry. Please don't hate me. I gave you a longer chapter to get started and have already started the next one but I don't always have internet so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up.**

Hermione woke with a start. She couldn't remember what had woken her but in her dazed confusion she looked at her watch on the bedside table and found her alarm wasn't going to go off for another hour. She groaned and rolled over and was almost asleep again when she heard a thump that seemed oddly familiar.

That's what had woken her! She got up and put a jumper on over her nightdress and grabbed her wand to investigate. The thump sounded again and it was coming from Draco's room.

Hermione crept out her door and down the stairs to their common room. She quickly noted that Draco must have found his wand because it was no longer on the table by his chair. She glanced around the room and found that her permanent sticking charm on the posters had lasted the night but something was wrong with her charm. She checked one of the many posters of Draco's humiliation and with a muttered incantation found that the sticking charm would only last until the next Wednesday.

Hermione decided she would speak to Professor Flitwick the Charms teacher about it later and crossed the common room. She had one foot on the stairs to Draco's room when she heard another thump. It was definitely coming from his room. Hermione crept up the stairs to his door. Thankfully the stair changing charm was only on the girl's dorm stairs. She put an ear to the door and heard a light snore.

Slowly Hermione opened the door and peered in. She nearly collapsed from trying to keep her laughter in. Draco was lying face down on his bed with his arm hanging down beside the bed almost touching the floor. His mouth was slightly open and some drool had started dripping from his lip. In his hand just dangling in a loose hold near the floor was his wand. Unfortunately, the contact with his wand allowed his magic to flow and due to what must have been a very strange dream he had multiple objects from his room flying in circles all around the room. His normally bleach, blond hair was a vibrant pink that was slowly turning a lovely shade of light blue and looked oddly like cotton candy. There was also something growing from his bare back that looked oddly like giant bat wings.

What was causing the thumping soon became apparent when it sounded again and Hermione saw a floating desk that had hit the wall and seemed determined to proceed through it. Hermione carefully made her way through the room avoiding floating books and furniture and had to duck quickly when an ink bottle came whizzing at her head followed by a spare pillow. When she made it to Draco's bed a quick jab in the shoulder was enough to wake him. Draco lifted his head and the floating objects fell to the floor with an almighty crash. Draco mumbled something that sounded oddly like "Damn it, not again" and started to get up.

He paused when he saw a pair of legs beside his bed and groaned when he looked up into the laughing eyes of none other than Hermione Granger. He sighed resignedly "How bad is it?"

Hermione fell to the floor laughing while he went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. His hair was halfway between electric blue and lime green and his bat wings had started growing red feathers. "Oh thank goodness. It's not that bad," Draco sighed and waved his wand a couple of times. However, Hermione heard the comment and it sent her into another fit of giggles. Draco snapped out of his sleepy daze and realized that the girl was in fact in his bedroom and probably shouldn't be.

As Draco re-entered his room with blond hair and lacking wings, Hermione realized he was only clothed in a pair of black silk pyjama pants. This left his chest and abdomen bare to be admired. His six-pack was well sculpted from Quidditch and far more impressive when not covered in gravy and ketchup.

"Like what you see Granger?" Hermione turned her eyes to the floor, embarrassed to be caught staring. "Why are you in my room anyways? You couldn't keep yourself away from this?" He brought his hands up to indicate his body. "Just had to sneak up here to take a peek?"

Hermione snorted "You wish. I was rudely awoken by your desk trying to break a hole in your wall this morning. I came to tell you to shut up. Now if you don't mind I will be returning to my room, thank you." With that said she marched through the shared bathroom to her room and slammed the door. Only later did she realize that she could have gone that way to investigate instead of going up and down the stairs. Oh well.

An hour later they were both clambering out of their common room to go and meet McGonagall. They walked together in silence. Hermione was trying not to laugh at the memory of Draco's appearance while Draco was determined to try and forget the whole experience.

Finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore and asked "So if that wasn't too bad, what do you normally look like in the morning?"

"Shut up, it's none of your business."

"Oh come on, is it a common occurrence that you humiliate yourself by sleeping with your wand? What kind of dreams do you have to do that stuff to yourself? At least tell me why you had bat wings. Surely a peacock's tail would have been more appropriate for a Malfoy. And what was with the cotton candy hair? Floating objects is normal but cotton candy hair? That's new." Hermione was grinning far too brightly to be in the presence of Malfoy had any of the other students happened upon them but the look on his face was one of embarrassment and rage. With every comment his countenance grew darker and his cheeks were flushing until he was glaring in stony silence with his cheekbones were a flaming pink. He stomped ahead another few steps then turned and glared.

"Alright Granger, stop right where you are! I happened to grab my wand in my sleep and did some magic while unconscious. I cannot be held responsible for magic done in my sleep. It's rather impressive to be doing self-transfiguration while unconscious. But if you mention this to anyone you will be signing your death warrant. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear" Hermione chirped with a huge grin and started skipping to the headmistress's office.

Draco growled and stomped after her.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall was met with an odd sight when she allowed her head students to enter her office that morning. Shockingly, it was Miss. Granger that was looking smug while Mr. Malfoy was brooding. Normally it was the other way around. She put aside the matter to explain what was going to happen to the school over the next week.<p>

"Good morning, Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Straight to business shall we. Next week all afternoon classes will be canceled. In light of recent events we cannot continue at this school like the war never happened. Tensions are high and people are still scared and not used to being safe, and so there have been fights that normally wouldn't have happened. Thus the students and staff need to get this energy out of their systems. I have proposed to make Hogwarts a battlefield one more time to help this situation."

Hermione gasped and Draco straightened in his seat. Who were they going to be fighting? Why were they _planning_ a battle at Hogwarts? It was supposed to be safe.

"Surely things aren't that bad here, are they?" Hermione didn't want to relive the horrors of the final battle that seemed so long ago.

"Miss. Granger, may I remind you of your little display in the great hall just yesterday? The posters that you put up in your common room should have reminded you this morning." Hermione flushed and sat back in her chair.

"You two are the main reason I've gone to such drastic measures. Now as you may have noticed, last night after dinner I enacted a charm around the castle so that normal enchantments are broken after one minute." Draco's eyes widened as he remembered his spell that held Hermione had melted away after about a minute. Somehow Hermione had known about the new charm.

"Naturally some spells that are meant to last will take longer to fade but they will fade quicker than they normally would. The teachers are all aware and they will be telling the students about the charm and the event that will take place next week. Professor Dumbledore and I have agreed that each of the students should be given a paintball gun and time to take out their frustration on any and all persons that they wish. A paintball gun a muggle, toy weapon, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall had seen Draco's eyebrow raised in question. "The entirety of Hogwarts will be turned into a giant paintball battlefield. There will be no teams and no house loyalties are to be observed. This is a time to release tensions and so everyone will be able to sort out any hard feelings during this week. Morning classes will proceed as normal but after lunch the guns will be in the dorm rooms and everyone will have the afternoon until curfew to shoot whomever they choose. This change in schedule will continue from Monday to Friday next week and the guns will be available for the entirety of Saturday as well.

As you know, today is Friday and all students will proceed to their first class and stay in that class throughout the day to learn about paintballing, the guns, grenades, protection and all manner of paintballing paraphernalia. I will expect you two to be an example of civility for the duration of this training day and this weekend will be given as normal to do with what you will. Are there any questions?

The two students stared in incredulity at their Headmistress. After thirty seconds of silence Hermione turned to the painting of Albus Dumbledore the previous headmaster. "Is she serious? You're bringing paintballing to Hogwarts?" The portrait simply smiled and nodded. Hermione turned back to Professor McGonagall. "You're going to encourage fighting amongst ourselves after what just happened last year? You're going to let us inflict pain on each other because of some petty fights around the school?"

"Whoa wait! Pain? I thought you said these gun things were toys!" Draco, who had been silent for most of the meeting, had finally overcome his shock. Hermione turned to him in annoyance.

"Honestly Malfoy, do you know anything? Yes, paintball guns are toys but they still hurt. I went paintballing three years ago and I had bruises for over a week."

"Thank you Miss. Granger, but I'm afraid the fights went beyond petty after you decided to pour pudding down Mr. Malfoy's trousers." Draco flushed and looked at the floor. He didn't like being reminded of the dinner entertainment of the previous evening. "If you don't mind, I will proceed to your responsibilities in this event. As Head students, you will be fighting as other students but you will also work together to assure the relative safety of all the students. Be sure that any and all injuries are minor and easily cured. You will also have the responsibility of transporting them to the hospital wing if such action is required. The protective charm that I enacted to prevent lasting magic will help reduce some of the injuries. Now, off to breakfast with both of you."

Hermione and Draco rose slowly and made their way to the door and down the spiral staircase all the way to the Great Hall in a sense of numb shock. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny and started eating while Draco sat at the Slytherin table with Blaise. Professor McGonagall appear shortly at the head table but said nothing and soon people were filing out of the Great Hall to their first class where things were not going to go as the students expected. Hogwarts was going to change very much for the next week and Hermione couldn't help but think that the entire school was going mad. A glance to Malfoy across the tables confirmed that he was thinking along the same lines.


End file.
